Vitani In Susan's Shoes
by L.Harriett
Summary: Using places from Narnia, Characters of Lion King, but a Mix&Match plot from both. Casting: Peter-Nuka Susan-Vitani Edmund-Kovu Lucy-Kiara Caspian-Kopa The Professor-Rafiki Mr Tumnus-Timone Mr Beaver-Pumbaa Miraz-Scar The White Witch-Zira Aslan-Mufasa Telmarines-Hyenas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Vitani**

I have to tell some-one. There must be some person I can tell about us. It's a secret that is just waiting to get out. Wait! He's coming, what do I say?

"Hey!" Kopa walks up to me for the first time in about three weeks. I'm sure he has been avoiding me, but it could be, maybe, that we just came at the wrong time, just missing each other. Oh well. We're both here now.

"Hey," I say.

"Beaver's Dam is beautiful in the evenings, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I'm just agreeing with what he says so he's not mad when I tell him the I'm going to tell Kiara about us, although, it is beautiful. The sun, glistening on the river, with a shadowy patch were the Dam is. The sunset in the distance. It has the perfect romantic atmosphere, but I don't get it. Tonight, it's like a painting you've seen a hundred times and over, and you still don't understand what it's all about.

"Vitani,"

"Yeah? What?"

"Nothing. You just seemed really out of it. That's all."

He's noticed! He's noticed that I'm thinking, worrying about what he's going to say. I'm hoping it won't be anything bad. Hoping he will understand. I /want/ him to understand.

"Kopa…" I say timidly.

"Yeah?" he turns to look at me.

"I – I need to – to tell you something."

"What is it?" He seems worried. Oh no! What do I say now?

"I – I want - I need - to tell someone – about us."

"What about us?" Is that the face of a confused person, or an angry one?

"About – about us being together - Kopa - I'm going to tell Kiara."

"KIARA!? NO! WHY KIARA?" Oh no! He's mad! I shut my eyes, he's going to give me a scar, like one that his uncle has over his eye! Just wait for it Vitani. Just wait for the pain…

The pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Kopa watching me, waiting to hear what I was going to say to that.

When I didn't say anything, he said, "You're scared, don't be. I'm not like my uncle, and neither are you. Don't be afraid of me. I love you." At that, I just stared at him. I didn't say anything, I just stared. I knew it was true, but I didn't believe it. I wanted to, but I just never did.

After a while I said, "I'm going to tell her Kopa. I'm sorry. She deserves to know! I need to tell her Kopa, she's my sister!"

"OK"

"No, I've just t- Did you just say OK?"

"Yep"

**-/*/*/*/-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Kopa**

GREAT! She's going to tell Kiara. _Oh but Kopa, she deserves to know, she's my sister! _I know she's your sister, but you don't /have/ to tell her! How am I going to cover this up? Uncle Scar can never know! Just imagine it! _Oh Uncle Scar! By the way, I'm dating the high Queen of the country we are going to take over and destroy! _Oh he will be /very/ happy about that, won't he! _Oh yeah, Mufasa, High King Nuka and King Kovu tried to kill your Girlfriend, Zira! I hope you don't mind._ AS IF! He is /never/ going to find out about me and Vitani.

"Kopa? Is that you?" A familiar voice called from down the Corridor.

"I'm here Uncle!" I called back. "What is it?"

"What are you still doing here? If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your training!"

"I'm sorry Uncle; I just got carried away…"

"Oh well… go, hurry up!"

"I will do Uncle. I'll see you later." Or not… As I was walking away to join Sir Bansai for my training, I heard uncle Scar muttering some thing to Sir Ed and Lady Shenzi, then all of a sudden, they were chasing me, down the hall, into the courtyard, out of the castle, and through the forest. When I was sure I had lost them, I finally stopped running. I rested for a while before I began walking again. I headed for Cair Paravelle, to see Vitani. I had to stop her from telling Kiara. I couldn't risk her knowing, I don't know what I would do if the fact got round to uncle Scar. I just don't know…

**-/*/*/*/-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Vitani**

"NO WAY!" Kiara was taking this all quite well. I wasn't expecting it to go this smoothly.

"Yeah, it may seem a bit weird…" I began, but before I got a chance to finnish what I was saying, Kiara interrupted, "Weird? I don't think it's weird! I think it's cute!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You could bring peace between the Narnians and the Telmarines!"

"You – really think so?" At that moment, there was a distant banging, from downstairs, I think…

"D'you hear that?" Kiara asked me.

"Yeah, what was it?"

Just then, Kovu came running in, "Are you girls alright?"

"We're fine, thank you." I assured him.

"What was the banging?" He asked us.

"We don't know. It came from downstairs…" Kiara replied.

"Nuka's waiting outside. He refused to come into the ladies' chambers without being invited. You know what he's like."

"I can still hear you even though I'm not standing next to you Kovu!" Came a call from outside our room.

"It's alright Nuka, you can come in." I called back to him.

"Permission to hit our brother in your chambers, m'lady?" Nuka asked us with the greatest respect.

"Permission denied fine Sir," I replied, mockingly.

"Very well-"

"Enough already! Let's focus on the banging, shall we?" Kovu interrupted.

"Yes! The banging! What shall we do about it?" Asked Kiara.

"I wish I knew," I replied to my little sister.

The banging started again, and this time it carried on.

"I will go and see what it is-" Kovu began.

"NO!" Nuka stopped him just as he turned to leave. "You are too young, I can't let you risk your life."

"Nuka, I risked it in the battle against Zira, didn't I?!"

"I know, but if it wasn't for Kiara's cordial, you would have been killed!" Nuka Protested.

"Look," I interrupted, "I will go with Nuka /and/ Kovu. Kiara, you stay here. I can't assure you will be safe with whatever is causing those aweful bangs."

"No m'lady," Nuka began his protest again, "I cannot leave Kiara alone, and I cannot risk /you/ on possible battle grounds, either of you." He turned to Kovu.

"But Nuka," Kovu Began.

"Look Nuka," I interrupted, "It's either me, or Kovu. If you won't leave Kiara on her own, you have to choose, or take us all." Nuka opened his mouth to protest again, but I stopped him. "It's either choose, leave Kiara alone, or take all of us."

"Very well. Vitani and I will go and investigate into what is making the banging. Kovu, you will stay here and keep and eye on Kiara. We cant have /anything/ happening to her. Understood?"

" Understood." Said Kovu.

"Understood." Agreed Kiara.

"Let's go then." I said.

As Nuka and I headed downstairs, the banging didn't stop. All the time, I kept wondering what it could possibly be. We were bearing our teeth, ready to pounce on whatever was outside the door…

**-/*/*/*/-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Kopa**

I kept knocking, desperately. When I heard the voices behind me, I started running, and I kept running until I reached Cair Paravelle. The voices were getting louder, they had followed me! The kings and queens were in danger! Why isn't anyone answering the door?

"HELP! HIGH KING NUKA! KING KOVU! HELP ME!" I tried yelling, but no-body appeared to hear me, so I tried again, and I kept trying, "HIGH QUEEN VITANI! QUEEN KIARA! HELP! HIGH KING NUKA! HIGH QUEEN VITANI! KING KOVU! QUEEN KIARA!" I kept repeating myself, and banging on the door, until it suddenly flung open and I saw the most dreadful sight…

High King Nuka and High Queen Vitani were standing in the doorway, bearing their teeth and ready to pounce on me. I didn't know what to do! I had the Telmarines chasing me from behind, and the High King and my /girlfriend/ waiting to pounce on me at any second, from the front! Can this situation get any worse?

"What are you doing here?" Growled Vitani.

"Please, Vitani,"

"You will address my sister as /Your Highness/!" High King Nuka had a go at growling at me.

"/Your Highness/, please, we are all in danger. The Telmarines are chasing me. They are not far behind. Please!"

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT OUR SAFETY THEN WHY BRING THEM HERE?" Vitani growled at me so loudly, I thought her throat was going to be ripped out!

"Please, I have nowhere else to go. I am no foe." I never thought I would have to beg Vitani this badly for anything.

"How do we know you are not tricking us? How can we be sure that we are to trust you?" to my utter surprise, Vitani loosened up at the word /trust/, she wasn't bearing her teeth and she was standing normaly.

"We can trust him Nuka."

"You're sure m'lady?"

_M'lady? She's his /sister/ he shouldn't have to call her m'lady!_

"I'm sure. Let him in." High King Nuka also loosened up. Vitani's assurance obviously made him think, or maybe he always does as she says, which I can't understand because he's older then her!

"Come in." High King Nuka was bearing his teeth again. Protection for his sister I guess. I walked in, timidly, minding how close I went to High King Nuka.

"Thank you, your majesties." The door closed behind me and the High King and Vitani took me upstairs, to the ladies' chambers, I think.

Vitani entered the chambers first, and as I went to follow, High King Nuka Stopped me, "A gentleman /never/ enters a lady's chamber without being invited, /never/!"

"I'm sorry." I said sarcastically.

"What was that?" he turned on me.

"I said, /I'm sorry/." I repeated.

"You're sorry /what/?"

"I'm sorry /Nuka/." I think I was /trying/ to wind him up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _Someone's getting angry! _I was mocking him in my mind.

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Vitani ran out when she heard us shouting, I was so shocked, I couldn't say anything except, "Vitani!"

High King Nuka felt the same way, "M'lady!"

"High King Nuka, Kopa," OK, now she's imitating us!

"Vitani, I," I began…

"Who are you addressing?" Obviously, Nuka felt the need to correct me /again/.

"Honestly Nuka, he's OK,"

"You're sure, m'lady?"

"Would you /stop/ calling her 'm'lady'? Honestly Nuka, she's your /sister/ for heaven's sake!" I was certainly getting annoyed with him calling /his own sister/ m'ladynow!

"You speak like that to the High King of Narnia? Compared to me, you are mearly a boy!" _Is he challenging me?_

"Perhaps a dule will settle it then, /your majesty/?" _Well, now it's in the open, we might as well… _I tensed up, teeth bearing, ready to pounce, High King Nuka was doing the same.

**-/*/*/*/-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Vitani**

Oh great! All I need now is my older brother, and my boyfriend fighting, testing each other! Someone is going to get hurt if I don't do something! Oh and here come Kiara and Kovu! Brilliant! More spectators! I really don't want to be here! "Stop it! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"

All I need now is Kovu Commenting on the fight…

"_**Commentary" **_Of course I was being Sarcastic!

"_And Kopa pounces but Nuka is ready for him. Oh and the High King has bitten the Telmarine! The Telmarine tries to hit the High King, claws extended, but the swipe is dodged! LONG LIVE THE HIGH KING! Kopa tries again and hits! OH! What's the High King going to do next? OH AND HE POUNCES! He bite's Kopa and the Telmarine bites back! Both fighters pounce at once and… _What the?"

Thank Mufasa! A friendly knock at the door and Kiara is flying down the stairs before anyone can thing what is happening!

"Kiara, wait for me!" I ran after her, to pull open the doors with her. I turn my head to look at what the boys are doing, Kopa is hiding in a corner, Nuka is cleaning his paws, as he always does after a fight, and Kovu is congratulating him on winning 'yet another' battle. I turn back to see who is standing outside the door and Kiara was already running to greet them into the castle.

"Timone! Pumbaa!" She was the first person to discover Narnia, it was her who first saw Timone. We met Pumbaa when we were all together. The first time I and High King Nuka had been to Narnia.

"Queen Kiara! We have missed you so!" exclaimed Pumbaa

"I too have missed you both! How have you been?"

"We have been well you highness, and yourself? How has the High King been after his unfortunate defeat?" Asked Timone.

"well-" Kiara began.

"You can ask him yourself, Timone." I told him.

"High Queen Vitani!" It was like I wasn't there all the time, and Timone had been the first to see me walking up.

"Your majesty! An honour to see you again!" said Pumbaa.

"I have missed you both as well."

I receive a hug from both of them, and then we all go and join the boys.

"Aahh… Timone, Pumbaa!" Nuka welcomed them with an open heart, as he always does with old friends.

"You didn't happen to see any… Telmarines… on your way here?" Asked Kovu.

"Telmarines? Here? Why? What? HIDE!" Exclaimed Pumbaa.

"No, your majesties, we did not see any of those _traitors_ on our way here. Why did you ask, King Kovu?"

"Our _friend _here said he was chased here by Telmarines. You say you didn't see them?"

"No, your majesty."

"But King Kovu, High King Nuka, I was chased out of the Telmarine Castle, by Sir Bansai, Sir Ed and Lady Shenzi. My Uncle wants me dead. They are his most brutal Telmarines."

"Nuka, can I speak to you for a minute, /alone/ please?"

"Of course milady"

**-/*/*/*/-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Kopa**

So High King Nuka went with Vitani into another room to /talk/. I was pacing, waiting in the ladies' chambers with Kiara, Kovu, Timone and Pumbaa. What was taking them so long?

"What's your problem?" Said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see Kiara watching me.

"What? What do you mean /my problem/?" I asked her.

"You keep pacing, why?"

"He's jealous sister love. He can't stand the fact that our sister has the hearts of all in our kingdom, but shows no love to him." Kovu interrupted.

"Why would I be jealous of that?" I turned to face him.

"That's why he came here with the story of being chased here by Telmarines. He knows that if Her Ladyship thought that Cair Paravelle was in danger, she would take him in." He continued without even acknowledging what I had said.

All of a sudden, High King Nuka ran in and Pounced on me , growloing "YOU!" Teeth bearing, Mane up on end, prepared to do anything to hurt me as much as possible. "What the?" Before I got a chance to ask what was happening, or even fight back, I had the High King's teeth sinking into my neck. He was truly mad at me for something. King Kovu wasn't helping, he was egging hi brother on. I 'm sure they both want me dead, just as much as my Unlce does. Queen Kiara is screaming, willing her brothers to stop, Kovu was joining in the fight, Timone and Pumbaa weren't helping at all! They were running into all the corners theycould find, hiding from the mayhem.

Vintani ran in and everything went black…

**-/*/*/*/-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Vitani**

There was havoc in the ladies' chambers when I ran in. Timone and Pumbaa were hiding, Kiara was screaming, and the three boys I love the most were fighting. I screamed at them to stop but no-one heard me. I ran to Kiara who was crying and screaming. She looked at me and a horror stricken expression kret across her face.

"You – you've been – Crying!" She whispered. She turned away from me then started screaming with fear!

I followed her gaze and the most dreadful scene was no longer our beautiful chambers with silver-silken beadspreads and gold curtains with the most gorgeous satin blue carpets and lilac walls. It was a battle scene. The gold, silver, satin and lilac were strewn with red blood, Telmarine blood, but not quite evil. Kopa was limp in my older brother's jaws. Kovu was stood staring at Nuka with a mixed expression of horror, and pride on his face. He had helped to kill a Telmarine. I screamed and fell to the floor. My shining golden coat was bloody on one side where I fell, Kiara was crying harder than I had ever seen her cry before. Timone and Pumbaa slowly crept out of their hiding spots and came to comfort Kiara. Nuka dropped the body and began cleaning his paws. Kovu did the same. Kiara dropped beside me and hugged me, I hugged her even tighter. Timone walked up to the body of my boyfriend and confirmed my greatest fear. "Dead."

"Why? Vitani /why/?" kiara whispered beside me.

"What?" I turned my head to llok at her, confused.

"Why doidn't you stop them? They killed him and you didn't stop them!"

"I tried Kiara, honestly."

"NO! You never loved him! You used him! I /HATE/ YOU! YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE!"

"Kiara…"

"NO! LEAVE ME /ALONE/! I never want to see you again!" She ran out of the chambers, I started following her. She ran down the stairs, and out the doors, slamming them shut as she left. I started to walk back to my brothers, when I heard a dreadful screa from out side, "AAAAAAAAGHH! NUKA! VITANI! KOVU! HE-"

"Kiara? NUKA! KOVU!"

"Vitani, what is it?" Nuka came running out of the ladies' chambers, after hearing me scream.

"Get Kovu! We are going to find Kiara, didn't you hear her scream?"

"No, but if you did, I believe you… KOVU GET OUT HERE!"

Kovu joined us and we ran down the stairs, through the doors, and out into the forest. "Where d'you thing they went?" I asked.

"Back to the Telmarine Castle…" Kovu suggested. We started running, due North, and bearing a little West, towards the Telmarine Lands.

We eventually arrived at the castle and came across Sir Bansai…

**-/*/*/*/-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Kopa**

_What? Where am I? Why is there blood all over the place? I don't understand. Wait... This is, The Ladies' Chambers at Cair Paravelle! What happened here? There is no longer any beautiful pale, Shiny, silken colours. They are all duller, strewn with... TELMAIRE BLOOD! What has happened here, honestly? Why is there a massive pain in the back of my neck?_In trying to get up, the pain got worse. All of a sudden, I had a meerkat at my side, yelling, "HE'S ALIVE! PUMBAA, HE'S ALIVE! THE KINGS DIDN'T KILL HIM AFTER ALL! HIGH QUEEN VITANI HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT AND QUEEN KIARA NEEDN'T HAD GOTTEN KIDNAPPED!" _Kidnapped? Queen Kiara? "NO!"_

_"_No? No what sir? What is the matter?" This Meerkat is kind of getting on my nerves, asking all these questions...

I leapt up and pounced, "Where did they go, High Queen Vitani and the Kings, WHERE?" I growled at him.

"The - The Telmarines - They took her - The High Queen and her brothers - They followed – They went to the Telmarine Castle - We heard them talking - At the top of the stairs - That's all I know, honestly sir."

"And you are telling me the truth?"

"Yes sir - honestly-" I immediately ran out the Cair Paravelle and through the forest, due South, bearing west. It's a good thing I know a shortcut!

When I arrived at the castle, I saw sir Bansai… with Vitani…

"OI!" I shouted, he looked up, I was tense, bearing my teeth, ready for a fight, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I growled.

**-/*/*/*/-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Vitani**

_Kopa!? What is /he/ doing here? It can't be him, he's /dead/! Oh my gosh, Nuka, Kovu! /Kiara/. He has to save them. Kopa! The others are… I don't know. The speechless brute took them somewhere. I don't know where. How do I tell him, without this brute knowing? Maybe… No. It's no use._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" That was about the third time he repeated that line!

"KOPA! SAVE THE OTHERS!" That had to be the worst mistake of my life…

The Telmarine whipped around, pounced on /me/ and –

Nothing.

**-/*/*/*/-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Kopa**

"NO!" Vitani was blank out. I pounced on the brute that bit her and clawed him. Sir Bansai struggled under my claws. I managed to land a bite, hardly, but it was still drew blood. It was beginning to get it on my paws, the blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement, and then I got it. Lady Shenzi was joining the battle, but I was determined to win. I bit, hard and deep, into Sir Bansai's neck and he dropped to the floor, still conscious, but wounded. Then I turned on Lady Shenzi. She may be a lady, but she's a lady in battle, so I swiped her with my paw and hit. But then, she hit me, hard. I fell, just as Sir Bansai had done. Just then, the most amazing thing happened. After I fell, Lady Shenzi started to advance on me, and just behind her, I saw a baboon, with a stick. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I think… that may have been a battle-cry because he hit Lady Shenzi on the head then went 'kung-fu-baboon', which had to be the strangest, yet funniest moment I had seen! When it was all over and both Telmarines had run into the forest (Sir Bansai had woken up and tried to help Lady Shenzi, but that ended with him had rather a large bump on the head), I asked to Baboon, "Who are you?"

"The question is, who are you!"

"I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Well I know who you are, come here. It's a secret," he pulled my ear quite suddenly, and surprisingly, it didn't hurt, "Sandy Sana,Squash Banana wheely whooly realy obama"

"Enough already! Hat is that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means, /you/ are a baboon. And I am not, hehehe!"

"I think you're a little confused."

"WRONG!" he ran in front of me and pointed at my nose "I'm not the one who is confused! You don't even know /who/ you are!" I walked past him.

"Oh, and I suppose /you/ know…"

"sure do, your Simba's boy! Bye." He ran towards the castle, so I followed him. When I finaly reached him, he was sat on a rock. So I stopped to speak to him again. "You knew my father?" I asked him.

"Correction… I /know/ you father."

"I – hate to tell you this but, he died, a long time ago."

"NOPE! Wrong again! He is alive, and I will show him to you! You follow old Rafiki now! He knows the way!" So he ran away again, and I had another game of /Chase the monkey/.

So I keep running, chasing /Rafiki/ through the castle and he leads me into my old bedroom. The next thing I see is his hand in my face, "Stop! Look through there…" He pointed to the curtain, and as I slowly walked towards it, he stepped aside to let me through. I walked through the curtain and was face to face with… "me?" and then I realised, "That's not my father, it's just my reflection."

"No… Look harder," and as I looked into the mirror again, he gently touched it with his baboony-finger and the image had a consistency of a small wave, or ripple of water and I was then staring into the face of my father.

"You see? He lives, in you…"

"I see, but how does this help me save my friends?"

"Do not under estimate Scar as your father did."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sorry Kopa."

"No… NO!"

**-/*/*/*/-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Vitani**

"Kopa? Kopa, where are you? KOPA!?" _Where is he? We need him! /I/ need him. I need him to help Nuka and Kovu, to save Kiara. She needs him to save her. Kiara. _"KOPA!? KOPA WHERE ARE YOU!?" I kept calling for Kopa, hoping it wasn't all just a terrible dream. I tried to sit up, but s pain in my lower neck/upper back was stopping me. I wanted to find someone, anyone who is a friend. And I wanted to just go back to sleep. I saw someone walking to wards me, and then I went to sleep. I couldn't stay awake any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Kopa**

I arrived at my Uncle's Court and burst in to find the place empty. _Darn! _I went to check his office, but he wasn't there either. _Where could he be? _I ran to the dining hall. _Success!_ "Hello there, /Aunt/ Zira." She looked up to see who spoke and when she saw it was me, a horrified look crept across her face. "Where's Scar?" I stepped towards her slightly. "I'm sorry?" she did seem a little /confused/ I guess. "My uncle, where is he?" I continued to advance on her.

"You're not here! You're dead! Scar told me so! I'm dreaming! This is a very bad dream! Get away from here!" _she thinks I'm only in her head! _

"There, there" I say, "How about a trip to River Rush?" I mock, "To clear your head of thinking I'm in there!"

"River Rush?"

"Perhaps not then? So where /would/ you like to go?"

"SCAR!?"

"Aaw, You afraid of me? You afraid of /your imagination/?"

"Get… Away… From me."

"There, there now baby," I continue to mock her, "All I want to know is where my uncle is. Can't you just tell me that? I'll leave you alone if you tell me. I promise."

"You- You promise?"

"/I/ Promise."

"He… He's through there." She pointed to the curtains at the far end of the hall, _I always wondered what was behind there, _and as I walked towards it she called "But, no-one /ever/ goes in there. You might get some trouble."

"Nothing that I can't handle…" I drew my sword and advanced trhough the curtain. There was my uncle, sleeping at a desk. _Should I wake him? Nah. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine, kill him in his sleep. _But as I put my sword to his throat, his eyes flickered open, "He's waking up," I whispered to myself.

"What- What's going on here? Wait! This looks familiar, where have I seen this before? Now, let me think… Oh yes! I remember, this is just the way your father looked before ha died! Only, I had the safe part of the sword and he had the pointy end, and he was asleep."

"NO! Murderer!"

"Oh Kovu, please understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar, or /die/."

"Oh, yes I would, but you see them," he pointed to the window behind him, where you could see the Telmarines below us, "They think /I'm/ King"


End file.
